


Galadriel has a Magic Closet

by Koe



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pure fantasy fic for "our" Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galadriel has a Magic Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



Galadriel is just tucking her Raggedy Andy into bed when she hears peculiar sounds coming from inside the closet. She goes over, opens the door just a little, and peeks. It is dark inside. The rustling gets louder, and then, fighting with the fabrics, a head and two shoulders break free from the bulk of hanging dresses and winter coats.

The head, a man's head, eyes Galadriel.

"Aherm. Where am I, exactly?"

"You're in my closet."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Galadriel."

"My name is Sean, Galadriel, and I seem to be a bit lost at the moment." The last words he mutters under his breath. Galadriel keeps staring back. Her suspicious frown contrasts her plump cheeks and pink, frilly nightgown adorably.

"Uhm. Can I come in, please? Your closet has a bit of a low ceiling, and it smells like mothballs."

"What were you doing in my closet?" She moves aside, eying his gold lamé trousers and turquoise eyeshadow as he wiggles free.

"Honestly, I don't know, sweetie." She wants to tell him that she is no-one's "sweetie" - but he has already vanished with a "Poof!"

\---

The next time he shows up, she has just broken up with her boyfriend, and is hanging up the phone, in tears. She turns, startled by the bang from the closet door shutting. She starts out yelling, is perplexed and ends up stuttering "You! ... What are you wearing?"

His helmet and chainmail sticks out really hard against the pastels of the walls and her quilted bedspread. It does match her "Highlander" poster nicely, though.

"I'm in the middle of filming. The Lord of the Rings."  
"The book? I'll have to check that out, then."

"This is strange, but one of the characters in the film is named Galadriel."

"So you're an actor?"

"Yes."

"Do you know any famous ones?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you know them yet. This is like, the early nineties, right?"

"Yes."

_Poof!_

\---

"Galadriel? Are you there?" The voice from her closet is muffled, but unmistakable.

"Sean?"

Galadriel is in the middle of filling out her tax forms. She has just wished for a distraction, but she wasn't actually expecting one - and certainly not this. She wasn't even sure if he wasn't a dream the first two times.

"Don't come in here, please. I was kind of in the middle of something when I got whisked away."

"No? I won't."

"Actually, do you have any clothes I can borrow? I notice that you have switched dresses for ring-binders and cardboard boxes."

"Wait a minute... Here you are. In the middle of what, exactly?"

"Uh. Um. I kind of just had an incredible and intimate morning with the man of my dreams."

"Oh. Oh... Well."

 

"It was a tight fit, but at least I'll be decent. Sort of."

After a small eternity of ogling, she catches herself, shakes out of it and gives him a broad, if a bit resigned, smile.

"Say hi to your man."

"I will."

They wait. Nothing happens.

"Um, do you want breakfast or something?"

"I'd love that, hon."

She starts to say "Lets go downstairs", but he's already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bob_fish for great betaing and to foxrafer for the wonderful "Housewarming for caras_galadhon"-idea.


End file.
